SUMMARY: CAREER ENHANCEMENT PROGRAM The Career Enhancement Program (CEP) is designed to provide training and guidance for academic physician- scientists, clinician-investigators, and laboratory-based scientists who wish to dedicate their efforts to improving the diagnosis and treatment of brain tumors through translational research. In order to meet this goal, the CEP has developed these specific objectives: ? Recruit and train physicians, scientists, and senior post-doctoral fellows to become outstanding translational investigators in the field of neuro-oncology; ? Educate awardees in the basic principles of brain tumor biology, at both the molecular and cellular level, with an emphasis on translational science; ? Provide awardees with a firm foundation in laboratory, clinical, and epidemiologic principles of brain tumors; ? Guide awardees through the logic and process of developing sound translational studies that integrate relevant laboratory, clinical, and epidemiologic findings to provide the basis for their development as effective translational brain tumor researchers. We will achieve these objectives through a strong mentorship program in which awardees are instructed in the clinical and epidemiological principles of brain cancer, combined with basic science studies of cell biology, molecular genetics, and cancer biology. The CEP will recruit senior clinical or laboratory-based post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty who wish to develop a career in translational research focused on brain tumors. In addition, established senior faculty who wish to re-direct or extend their ongoing research programs will be eligible for participation.